vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/Tommyknockers Feat Blog
Foreword Just saying, this is based on the movie (I saw for the first time whilst doing classes today). Just gonna list out some notable feats I saw. If I can find videos for them later, I will. But, these guys don't have a page even on VSBW, despite having some good feats. So let's begin. Tommyknockers The Tommyknockers are an alien species that communicate with the people of a small town telepathically. It is later found that this alien species is trapped within a ship beneath the town, buried, and is mostly dead. The aliens use the people of the town in order to use the life force of the collective townspeople as fuel. Moving on, feats. 1. A local townsperson creates a weapon out of a lipstick capsule that can liquefy an angelic statue, and vaporize two police officers (at once). This weapon is powered by the Tommyknocker's energy. So. Assuming the angelic statue was roughly comparable in size to a human (which it was, sort of), we can compare via comparing densities. Humans have a density of 0.985 g/cm^3, whereas granite has a density of 2.75 g/cm^3. So our statue should, logically, be 279% of the human's weight, if it is human size and all that. So. 279% of 62 kg (average human weight) is 172.98 kg. 172.98 kg x 6077872 J/kg = 1.051 x 10^9 Joules, or Building level NOTE: This is literally a HAIR'S WIDTH from 9-A. So keep in mind this should be considered a "At least 9-A, possibly 8-C" feat. For the humans, here: 2.953 x 10^8 Joules per person, so... 5.905 x 10^8 Joules, or solidly Room level. Casual technology is 9-A to 8-C, then. We also see a firearm made by the same civilian vaporize a man. 2. The Tommyknockers cause a small boy to disappear (they thought it was a magic trick). However, in truth he was just transported into their ship. So... teleportation. 3. The Tommyknockers begin convincing local townspeople to turn to their side, despite their reasons seeming illogical to outside viewers. They cause them to become violent, and change their behaviors. Certain people are immune, including a man who has a metal plate in his forehead- blocking them from grabbing his mind for their own. So. Mind Manipulation. They also control contestants on a certain TV show to communicate with another townsperson, so Mind Control and Telepathy. 4. Townspeople in the area begin developing what seem to be miraculous effects (improvements in eyesight that was previously hindered, in both a young boy and a dog). However, they also begin becoming gaunt and losing teeth and hair. This suggests, to me, that the Tommyknocker's energy is radiation. Radiation Manipulation. Neat. 5. A weakened Tommyknocker awoke from its wounds in the crash after two townspeople boarded the ship. While the two people were fighting, it approached the male (the guy with the plate in his head) who was in turn fighting off a crazed townsperson. That Tommyknocker tossed this man (who was probably a bit above average in build) across the rather large room. I'd call this at least 9-C for physical strength, since it also casually shrugged off a two-handed attack from this guy and ragdolled him. They also wield relatively exotic weapons, so Weapon Mastery with an Axe should fit ("Axe" is about as close as I can get). 6. Tommyknocker technology caused a simple (albeit old) vending machine to explode and kill a cop. This is just a supporting feat for 9-A tech, since it was well within 9-A standards. 7. The Tommyknockers physically absorbed the life force of the peoples of the town, and when they died, many had their former physical glory restored. So... Life Manipulation and Absorption. 8. They caused a bunch of dolls to come to life (Life Manipulation) and begin attacking a local police officer. Just a supporting feat. 9. They caused a townswoman who was otherwise calm and collected to kill her husband. They also caused a relatively angry man to calm down and a crazed mother to do the same. Empathic Manipulation, probably via Telepathy. 10. Their little stasis tubes could cause townspeople to enter coma-like states. Sleep Manipulation and possibly Biological Manipulation, seeing as how they altered certain things about other townspeople. These people were also covered in a strange crystalline substance, but I dunno what it was, so... no worries. 11. The Tommyknockers infected the bulk of the townspeople via manipulating the light of fireworks- their green light appears to be the initial manipulator, so... yeah. Light Manipulation. 12. The Tommyknockers have been around since Indians ran the area, so presumably before proper civilization and in tribal days. So Immortality Type 1 seems fitting. 13. Finally, the Tommyknocker ship itself was powered by the energy of many individuals. The individual controlling the ship could telepathically explode a Tommyknocker, which is much larger than a human, so again, solid casual 9-A. However, the real feat comes in being able to destroy the ship in a glorious explosion. We'll calc it. Why not? Here are our images (taken from YouTube, here). So, the height of the guy on the construction vehicle is 177 cm, we'll say. Comparing to the background, we get ABOUT 8.38 meters. We'll compare this to the ship, yielding us 26.51 meters for the total height of the central tower-thing. In space, these are NEARLY not visible- the width of the play button from this perspective is 63.62 meters, and the width of the ship is 366.45 meters (those spires are in the green bit btw). So! Width of the explosion, comparing to the play button of all things, is... 777.54 meters. So! Halve that for a radius of 388.77 meters, which, according to this, nets us a value of Small Town level+, but since the spires are barely visible, it could likely be just flat out Town level. So... yeah. Neato. Profile (BETA) Summary The Tommyknockers are aliens that landed in the USA sometime predating the Native Americans, crashing their ship into the Earth and burying deep below a temperate forest. Over the years, the ship earned the locale a reputation of being cursed, causing residents to commit violent acts for seemingly no reason. Eventually, a local townsperson discovered a piece of the ship and began digging to unearth the structure, and soon, the whole town (with few exceptions) were affected. The Tommyknockers gave the townspeople wondrous abilities to create inventions and read minds, "fattening them up" to use as human fuel later. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | 9-A, possibly 8-C, up to Low 7-C with technology Name: Tommyknockers, Tommyknocker Man Origin: The Dark Tower Gender: Unknown Age: At least hundreds of years old Classification: Malicious Alien Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Axe Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Telepathy | Can turn substances from one state of matter to another, Power Bestowal, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Empathy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Hive Mind Mentality, Life Manipulation, Absorption, Technological Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, likely many others Attack Potency: At least Street level (Physically ragdolled an athleticly-built man, far superior to the crazed townspeople) | Room level, possibly Building level (Scrap technology easily vaporized two police officers and a stone statue of an angel), up to Town level (The explosion caused by their ship yielded 2.7 kilotons of TNT) Speed: Likely Athletic Human (Superior to the peoples of Haven) | MFTL+ (Traveled through space easily) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Completely outclasses most human adversaries) | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Class H+ | Unknown Durability: Likely Street level (No-sold a very heavy attack from a well-built human) | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level, possibly higher (By right of sheer size; their ship measured in at 366 meters in length) Stamina: Unknown | Infinite with suitable energy Range: Extended melee | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Technology of varying sorts Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, gave the peoples of Haven an extensive arsenal of technology and taught them to develop it- many of these machines were far beyond human capability Weaknesses: Frail and weak due to ages spent in inactivity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:The Dark Tower